So whats in store for us tomorrow?
by Shellybelly23
Summary: Does Max decide what tomorrow holds for her? REVISED Chapter 1 and 2! And I'm picking up the story again!
1. the fight

Disclaimer: James Cameron owns Dark Angel and the characters below, I'm just toying with them!

Setting: In a parking lot near Jampony. Its been a year since the end of season 2. The heat had died down and Max, Alec and a few other X5's was working at Jampony again. Max had cut her hair short, and was no longer under the radar. Guess good ol' White had better things to do with his time then chase Max around.

Special notes:

I never read the books, only skin games, so I have no clue what happened after season 2.

Also I have a new Beta and muse named Honey X5-452. Everyone thank Tanja for giving me some great idea's and corrections on this story!

Oh, I have revised Chapter 1 and 2! and finally, I'm working on chapter 3... after a year, I know, I'm a big loser guys, I promise, THAT will not happen again!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You honestly believe that this is some predetermined universe, Maxie? Where it doesn't matter what I think or feel, tomorrow has already been decided?" Alec asked, letting the sarcasm drip from every word. Max let her eyes gaze up at Alec then back to the task at hand; oil isn't going to change itself. She just smiled.

"Yep!" Alec paced for a few moments and then paused to look down at Max. He let a sly little grin spread across his face.

"So, I drive you nuts now don't I Maxie!?" Alec asked with a grin.

"Yes you do!" Max answered without hesitation. Alec smiled, god he loved it when he got a raise out of her.

"And you'd never choose to, hmm lets see... I don't know, lets say you'd never go out on a date with me." Max made a gag noise and Alec rolled his eyes. "Well, lets say, heaven forbid, but theoretically the universe decided that tomorrow you'd fall in love with me. Imagine that, Max head over heals for Me, Alec!" Max sat up and glared at Alec.

"I'd never fall in love with you Alec!" Alec smiled and ticked his finger back and forth.

"Now come on Maxie, you know better then that. You don't decide your future; now do you!?" With that Alec leaned in and whispered in Max's ear. "See you tomorrow!" And with that Alec turned and walked away. Max rolled her eyes and got back to the task at hand, changing her over-due oil.

Max grabbed a bottle of Seattle's finest oil and filled up her baby. She'd never admit it but lately Alec has been able to do something to her. She hadn't been able to pin point it yet, but she was determined to get to the bottom of it. One month ago she'd break Alec's face if he ever tried to whisper something to her. Whats different? Why didn't she hit him? Why didn't she want to? Max rolled her eyes and threw one leg over her bike.

"Whatever" She said as she changed the gear and was driving down the street.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Max's and Logan's relationship was really taking a turn for the worst; even though Max would never admit it. She still had hope that they'd find a cure and be happily ever after, but, all they ever seemed to do was fight. She guessed it had a lot to do with the on going pretend relationship her and Alec "had" Psh, like she'd ever be with anyone so... sooo.. ALEC, mean come on! Max walked into the familiar house and smiled at the sight of Logan. Maybe today would be different, maybe it would be a good day.

"You know you keep paging like this I'm going to start charging you gas!" Max joked as she smiled at the long haired blond. Logan turned to face her, almost glaring at Max.

"What took you so long!?" He asked. Max rolled her eyes. Here they go again!

"Non of your business! Now what did you want Logan?!" Max asked, quickly going into defense and biting back at Logan.

"Nothing, don't worry about it!" Logan hissed as he turned and faced his computer. Max slammed her fist down breaking a table.!

"I wasted a half of tank driving here, I went through 4 check points and put my job on the line Logan! Now your going to tell me what you wanted!"  
"Or what Max, you'll walk over here and touch me!"

Max went to yell at Logan but just threw her hands up in frustration. She had it, she couldn't go on like this. Month after month, fight after fight, Max couldn't live like this. She loved him too much to hate him

"Wanna be like that? Fine, do me a favor. Lose my number Logan!" Max said as calming as she could, than she walked to the door and walked away. She wanted to cry over him, but she'd shed to many tears for that. She had been crying for a little over a year now, it was time for her to say goodbye. Max took a moment to close her eyes and think about how to have closure. After a few minuets she reached into her leather coat and pulled out a small black phone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -

(Ring Ring Ring)

Alec reached down and grabbed his phone. He looked down at the caller ID and smiled.

"Yello."

"_Hey Alec, It's me, I need to see you!"_

"Oh hey Maxie! Now what in the heck would be so important that you'd need to see me right now?" Alec asked Max with a smile.

"_Just meet me at the warehouse in 40 mins. I'll throw in a candy bar!" _

Alec chuckled. "All right Maxie! I'll be there!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -

Let me know what you guys think. And hey, I'm also writing a angst story about Tinga and needs a title. So hey, send me some idea's, who knows, I CAN PICK YOURS!


	2. the set up

Everyone, don't forget to thank my beta Tanja for her great idea's!

Chapter 2,

A little over an hour later Alec walked into the cold but familiar warehouse. Max was sitting on the couch looking over some papers. Alec rolled his eyes, Max was always doing something, and he bet right now she was looking up some pre-manticorain professor to figure out a cure for her and Logan, or something like that.

"Its about time Alec!" Max mumbled through her papers. Alec walked over and put his biggest smile on.

"Geeze Maxie, I thought it would at least take a day for ya to love me." Max let out a bored giggle and signaled for Alec to sit down. Alec took a seat next to Max and looked over at the paper she'd been so consumed in.

"MAX!? Is that what I think it is?" Alec asked with excitement. Max nodded. "Well, whats the occasion?" Alec asked with a smile.

"There isn't one!" Max said... Alec thought for a moment.

"Well, is there some type of bad guy involved?" Max shook her head with a smile.

"These plans are flawless Max! Where'd you get em?" Alec asked pointing out the carefully planned out escape route. Max smiled.

"I made them Alec! But look, its a two person job. And, well I don't trust anyone else. We'll split everything 50/50, deal?" Alec's smile somehow widened. He nodded.

"When we hitting it?" Alec asked.

"Tonight!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alec reached over Max and grabbed his black shirt. Max inhaled, breathing in Alec's scent. He was nervous, she had to admit that she was nervous to, this was the biggest heist she'd ever done. But, really, what it was is her way of saying goodbye Logan, hello new world. She was sick and tired of being a good little soldier and it was time for her to be bad.

"Any last words Max?" Alec asked while throwing his shirt over the top half of his body. Max thought for a moment them smiled.

"Yea, to my bike!" Alec's eyes widened.

"Were doing this for your bike?!" He gasped. Max smiled.

"And for a few new things with my apt, maybe some new clothes!" Max bit her lip in thought.

"Max do you really need .5 million for all that!?"

"Yea, I think I do, common, we need to go!"

Max grabbed her coat and bag and walked out the door, leaving the dumbfounded Alec to follow!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know its short, but I'm working on chapter 3 as your reading this


	3. Then there were sandwiches!

So, sorry for the long wait! I was having a little beta problems, we're kind of on different time zones! So, After a few days wait I got my (VERY DRUNK) Husband to edit this for me! Did I mention that he is a slight bit intoxicated? LOL, So, if there are slight grammar problems with this chapter, please, overlook them just this once! Without further adieu chapter 3!!

Chapter 3 Then there were sandwiches!

Max's head got cloudy as her and Alec watched the security guards make their rounds, waiting for their opening. Alec turned back to Max with a grin and signaled for the move. Max did a few hand gestures telling him to hurry. Alec rolled his eyes as he crawled furrowed shaking his butt in a goofy way. Max let herself smile as she followed closely behind. She let her eyes linger for a moment on Alec's behind, then quickly averted them with a slight blush. Max and Alec quietly made their way into a nearby closet. Max looked down at her clock, timing it exactly for 3 min and 56 sec. "Are you alright Max?" Alec whispered so quiet that Max's superior hearing had a hard time understanding. "Yea, I'm just hot in this shirt!" Max whispered just as quiet. Alec smiled and pointed at her watch. "How much longer?" He whispered. "2 min and 48 sec" she whispered back. Alec leaned over Max's shoulder and stared at the watch, counting down the seconds. When the clock reached zero Max and Alec quickly made there way to a painting behind a desk. Max took the painting off the wall revealing a safe behind it. "Alec watch the clock!" Max ordered as she began twisting the nob back and forth listening for the tick.

Left... **TICK**... Right... **TICK**

"Max we only have 30 seconds left!"

Left... **Tick**... right... **TICK**...

The safe door made a slight noise as it opened. Max smiled, 15 seconds to spare. Her and Alec quickly filled up their bags with stacks of money, replaced the painting and made their way back to the closet. Within seconds of returning to the closet; a guard walked by. The guard paused for a moment and looked at the painting. Max felt her heat raise. The guard walked over to the painting, whistling a song. He twirled his baton as he looked at it. He reached out; Max held her breath; and he straighted the crooked painting. Alec grinned at the flushed Max. The guard continued to whistle as he continued his way down the hall. Max let her breath out. Alec grinned as he lead the way out of the building.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After 10 minutes, Max and Alec were walking through the woods back to their bikes. Max's beeper went off and before she looked to see who it was she threw it into the darkness, shutting it up once and for all.

"Something up Max?" Alec asked. Max shrugged. "Hey, wanna meet me back at my place to count out the cash?" Max asked, changing the subject. Alec smiled and nodded his head. Max threw a leg over her bike and watched Alec throw his leg over his.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alec fiddled with his CD player, trying to find his favorite song. He looked at Max as he followed closely behind. We all know, he isn't one to complain, but why was Max doing this heist? Max HATED heist's, she normally got Alec to do the ones they needed. But only to 'BAD' guys. They just ripped off 1 million from some estate... Hilton something!

Something was up with Max, he'd have to annoy it out of her back at her place! After about 45 minutes Alec and Max parked their bikes outside and made their way up the stairs. Alec watched Max's butt jiggle from the run... 'God Alec what in the hell are you doing... thats... MAX!' Alec yelled at himself as he forced himself to look away! Finally they made it to Max's apartment. Alec stood back as Max got her keys out and unlocked the door.

Max pushed the door open and threw her keys down on the couch! Alec followed as he watched Max strip off her coat and boots! "You want a drink or something, or do you want to get straight to the cash?" Max asked as she made her way to her kitchen. That was strange, Max had never offered Alec a drink before... that was almost like asking him to hang out! "Umm, Uh, Yea! I'd love a drink." Alec replied as he took a seat. A few minutes passed before Max returned with two drinks, one for her, and one for Alec. Max smiled at Alec as she took her bag and dumped the cash on the couch before taking a seat. Alec smiled as he took a handful of cash and threw it up in the air. Max giggled. After a few minutes Alec finally asked "Max, whats up?" Max smiled. "What do you mean?" Alec rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean... whats up with you, first the heist, then you being nice to me! Whats going on? Is this a prank...?" Alec's eyes squinted. "Oh my god Max! This is a prank isn't it?" Alec hissed as he went to get up. Max got up just a quickly as he did and stepped in front of him. Alec stopped inches away from her. "No Alec, I swear its not a prank... I just really don't want to be alone right now..." Max whispered. Max looked down at the ground, tears threatening her eyes. Alec wrapped his arm around her by habit and gave her a little squeeze. Max let herself sink into his strong arms. 'Did I just think strong arms...? Naw, I couldn't have thought about that.. This was Alec. Nice, sweaty, strong... Oh NO!' Max's eyes shot open as she looked into Alec's eyes... She couldn't be right... could she...

"Al..." But before she could finish his mouth was over hers... Then...

Don't forget to leave a special comment for my husband Alec and his Captain Morgans! And he is very proud that he titled this chapter!


End file.
